Talk:Rinka
Species or Laser I really think it's just a special laser with a name... Is there anything moderately recent saying whether it's a creature or not, or... Just that picture that looks like a brain? Also, we don't know if those are Rinkas in Other M, either. Extraxi 23:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well they look identical to Rinka. I'm pretty sure were allowed to put something identical yet unidentified to the identical section. Shadowblade777 23:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are Rinkas, considering how most of the classic sidescroller enemies are found in the game. They look almost identical, also. If you'd actually read the page, you'd find clear straight-from-the-manual proof that they're creatures. Dazuro 03:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... Read the rest of the page. Extraxi 04:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Is their appearance in IWBTG / IWBTFG worth mentioning? They're in the Tourian level in I Wanna Be The Guy, under the name Spaghettios. Also, in I Wanna Be The Fangame, there is a bonus, optional boss called Mecha-Spaghettio, which is a large, robotic one which fires many of the smaller normal ones at you, as well as some grey ones which split into eight after a few seconds. Avengah 09:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Is that game even official? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not, but the reason why I was asking is this - I Wanna Be The Guy is very popular and well-known, so although it's unofficial, it could be worth mentioning because of that. I suppose it's up to the admins if they think it's notable enough. Of course, if they think it is, then everything Metroid in those games should be added here, which I don't mind helping with. Avengah 16:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) If it's unofficial then we can't cover it. You can put it on Metroid Fanon though. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 16:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I believe we are in the habit of noting any pop-culture or game-culture references of subjects in the trivia sections of those subjects. This seems to fit the bill well enough, regardless of its official/fanon/noncanon status.--AdmiralSakai 01:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) We do culture, but not fanon. Metroid101 02:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) But when does fanon become culture??--AdmiralSakai 13:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) never, its fanon. Pop-Culture will be like, Appearing in the news, movies, music and others. Metroid101 15:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Origins Can someone with access to the manga tell me if Rinka were ever seen in Tourian before the Space Pirate invasion of Zebes? If so, then they are likely Chozo and not Space Pirate technology.--AdmiralSakai 15:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Nope, seems to me they are Pirate technology. We never saw a rinka in the manga, nor Cannons for that matter.( 20:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC)) Thank you for resolving that.--AdmiralSakai 02:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Rinkas in Other M A discussion has been brought up recently concerning the glowing rings in Other M. Based on the uncanny resemblance of the glowing rings, their subtle homing ability and the fact that they are encountered near MB's location, they are undoubtedly Rinkas. Their transition from the 2D Metroid games to the 3D is BOUND to have some differences between (in this case, behavior-wise). They should not be considered to be something other than Rinkas simply because they no longer pass through walls and instead bounce off of walls. The Zebesians in Zero Mission can shoot diagonally, run and can crawl, but not the Super Metroid Zebesians, and yet they are sharing the same article. The situation in this case is practically the same. Just because of the subtle differences between games does not mean they are NOT the same enemy. ( 02:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC)) I was unaware that the Other M "rinkas" possessed homing properties. That implies that they are more than simple projectiles, which in turn indicates that they are, in fact, Rinkas.--AdmiralSakai 03:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC)